


Your Worst Nightmare

by Glostixdix



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glostixdix/pseuds/Glostixdix
Summary: Update 6/26Hey, so I have a Ko-fi now. If you feel like tossing a few coffee's my way I'd greatly appreciate it! It helps take a little of the financial stress off life and gives me more time to work on my writing!---> http://ko-fi.com/glostixdix <---





	Your Worst Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Update 6/26   
> Hey, so I have a Ko-fi now. If you feel like tossing a few coffee's my way I'd greatly appreciate it! It helps take a little of the financial stress off life and gives me more time to work on my writing!
> 
> \---> http://ko-fi.com/glostixdix <\---

You weren’t sure how it happened. You weren’t even sure yet what exactly happened. The hot air lapped at your back as you rested against a tree. Behind you, the small farming town you’d called home was in flames. Your world was on fire as the screams of those trapped, your friends and those you called family, echoed though the otherwise still night air. The sound of steel clashing against steel caught your ears. What army would come through and ransack such a small insignificant village? You didn’t prepare food for any kings, you had no real exports, even the land itself wasn’t great. It was rocky and unforgiving, much like the people who worked it. It took most of a season to till a new field and daily removal of the rocky earth which seemed to practically sprout like the wheat. So why on earth would it come under siege all of a sudden?  
You didn’t have time to contemplate it, as from the smoke and dust emerged a broad figure. He was a knight dressed in azure armor, piercing red eyes peaking out of his winged helm as a blood red trail of hair sneaked out the back and billowed in the hot air currents. But it wasn’t his face you were affixed on. No, it was his weapon. A long zweihander that dripped blood and seemed to ungulate of it own accord with one giant central eye locked onto you, seeming to stare right into your soul. It was clasped by a giant gnarled demonic hand that, as you traced up, looked to be fused into the armor itself. “D-demon!” You manage to squeak out as you start to backpedal, your feet tangling up in the roots of the surrounding trees.  
The demon gave a sharp laugh, quickly closing the distance between you. He picked up his sword and thrust it into the ground, swinging his demonic hand around to clasp around your neck and most of your torso. “I love it when prey tries to run.” His voice was harsh and sounded as if two beings were talking in unison. It also didn’t quite sound like it was coming from where you would assume his mouth to be. “But this body has needs….” he hissed as he slowly trailed a bloody finger from his other, more human hand down your cheek. You were aware his eyes were fixed on your chest and the demonic thumb was gently stroking over one of your nipples. You tried to pull free, to squirm away, but it’s grasp on you only tightened, threatening to cut off your windpipe. “Do be good.” He spat, slamming your back against the tree. “And maybe I’ll give you a quick death.” 

With one hand he manged to pull his faulds off his cuirass and push his clothes underneath down. His penis was less that of a demon’s, fleshy pink in color with the same demonic looking gnarled knots his arm showed. It glistened in the firelight and you couldn’t help but wonder if perhaps he’d already made his way with another, or simply got off on the carnage and chaos he’d sewn. He pressed himself against you, the smell of brimstone and death assaulting your nostrils as he pushed your dress up and hooked the finger of his clawed gauntlet around your small clothes. “Scream for me.” He growled in your ear as he ripped your underwear off in one clean motion. But your mouth was dry, word locked in your throat as you could only stare out, frozen in fear. “Scream!” He demanded as he slammed his full length into your womanhood. It was much thicker than you expected and you could feel it seem to crawl around and expand with you as he searched from your cervix. He pulled back, growling and glaring at you as you panted, trying to find purchase for you hands along his demonic arm. “SCREAM!” He barked again as he slammed in, hammering home with such force to cause you to cry out. Blood began to trickle down your legs as he held you up, pumping hard and fast, each thrust slamming hard against your walls. “Perhaps you’ll make a good play thing.” He snorted, taking his free hand to pull your arms back, holding them up above your head as he continued to pump. He seemed to care none about your own needs, the pain it caused as he used your body for his own pleasure. But all the same you could feel yourself creeping closer to the edge, crying out as he slammed hard again and sent you over. Your body twitching as your walls began to milk his dick, encouraging his demonic seed to fill your womb. With a grunt, he followed suit. His hot cum filling your belly with a surprisingly satisfying warmth. He slammed in again, one last time for good measure as your body was awash with pleasure before dropping you to the ground, turning to pick up his sword.  
You watched in horror as he turned around, hefting the blade up easily with his demonic hand and pointing it at your face. “Still I hunger….” It was only one voice this time, and looking up you only saw one red eye leering at you instead of two. As you began to kick and try to push yourself back, the human arm grabbed at the demonic one, knocking it off balance and dropping the blade mere inches from your feet. “R-Run!” A softer voice cried out, full of pain and sorrow as the knight began to fight against his own body. In a surge of adrenaline you manage to rocket up to your feet and take off into the night, never looking back. Hoping to leave the Azure Knight as nothing more than a grim nightmare of your past.


End file.
